In A Moment
by Midinght
Summary: When Tru goes to meet her father, something happens on the way.
1. Just A Day At the Morgue

Tru rubbed her eyes, exhausted. She hadn't exactly gotten a peaceful nights rest, she had been worrying all night long about having dinner with her father. He had invited her so she felt wrong to refuse. Tru didn't really know if she wanted to see her father, she really didn't think that she meant anything to him.

She decided she wasn't going to get any more sleep so she got out of bed. She groggily headed towards the shower turned it on, undressed, and got in. After showering she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She grabbed the box of whatever cereal she had and took out a bowl.

While Tru was swallowing down her cereal her cell-phone started ringing. "Hello?" questioned Tru.

"Hey Tru! It's me, Harrison!" said Harrison.

"Oh, hey Har! What's going on?"

"Just wanted to know if ya got any interesting stuff for me about the Yankees v.s. the Dodgers."

"Sorry to disappoint you but no."

"Ya sure?"

"Sorry" said True smiling to herself.

"So how do you think dinner's gonna go with dad tonight?"

"Harrison it's just dinner with our daddy dearest, it's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal! You haven't talked to him in what, five years!"

"Just dinner!"

"Ya, ya whatever."

"Goodbye Harrison."

"Bye Tru."

Tru, rolling her eyes closed her cell phone. She got up and headed for the door, she thought she would check if Davis had any new cases for her. When she got there she saw Davis asleep with his head on his desk sleeping with a pencil rolling up and down with Davis' breathing patterns. Tru laughed which made Davis jump awake, he grinned and told Tru matter of factly that it had been a long night. Tru giggled and asked if there were any new cases.

"Sorry but nothing new here for awhile." Answered Davis.

"Oh really, no LONG NIGHT!" Tru answered back.

"Hey! A night can be long without having loads of dead people coming through the large doors."

"Ya, okay" said Tru playfully slapping Davis on the back, "Well, if there's nothing for me to do I should probably get going."

"Alright, I'll call you if any case comes in."

"Thanks Davis! See ya!" Tru called walking out the door.

Tru headed towards a little buffet place she knew for lunch. She took her food to the park and started eating her salad on the grass. After finishing she sat and relaxed, she hadn't had much time of work for a while. She must have fallen asleep and before she knew it, it was three o'clock, she had to get home and get dressed to go to dinner with her father at five.

She hurried home and took another shower after sleeping in the grass. She wasn't sure what she should wear so she decided on a knee length black dress with thin straps. After touching up her make up and fixing her hair it was 4:45 and time to go. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Walking down the street she felt really nervous about seeing her father again so she didn't even notice she was being followed....


	2. Everthing's Changing

She was five blocks from the restaurant when all the sudden she was jolted backwards by large hands and was no longer on the street but in a dark alley with some one she didn't know and unsure of what was going to happen. She started to stand up when the shadowed figure barked at her to get down, while kicking her extremely hard. Tru screamed in pain but it only made the man laugh harshly.

When he started unzipping his pants she knew what was happening, she tried to get away but he brought his fist down on her stomach and she cried out in pain. The shadow ripped off her dress and pulled off her underwear. When he entered her it felt like she was burning from the inside out when he finally finished he pulled out a knife a cut words on Tru's stomach. Tru didn't feel anything, she had long past left her body and felt as though she was just watching from above. After putting his knife away he pulled up his pants and grabbed and handful of Tru's hair then pulling her up and slamming her head back down on the hard, cold cement, plunging her into a world of darkness .....

Waking up, hoping it was all a dream Tru quickly realized it wasn't. She looked around but it had to be at least midnight, then she remembered dinner with her father. Does he think she skipped on him? Not that she hadn't had the thought of skipping herself but she wasn't going to follow through on it.

She tried to get up but she felt a pain shot through her legs, arms, stomach, there was also a pounding in her head, her whole body ached tremendously. Then she had a feeling she still wasn't alone. She looked around and saw no one. Then she spotted her dress lying on the ground 1 foot away, she reached for it causing herself excruciating pain. After at a quick look at her leg she concluded it was broken. There was no way she was going to be able to get help at midnight in New York City. Better to play it safe and wait till morning.

When Tru woke to her living hell the second time since last night it was light outside. She could hear the noises of the city from the alleyway. She decided it was time to get help. With all the strength she could muster she yelled "HELP!".

Soon after she heard footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw a young man her age coming towards her, he had light hazel eyes and sandy brown hair. He had a very worried expression on his face. He was followed by a slightly older woman with the same worried expression.

The man walked over to her took off his jacket and covered her with it. She was slightly embarrassed; she had forgotten she didn't have anything on. Then the man said "It's okay, you're safe now" Tru knew she shouldn't have been so comforted by a stranger saying that to her but she felt a whole lot safer than she had in the last 15 hours.

Before long Tru blacked out once again.......


	3. Hope For Help

When Tru finally awoke again she was in a hospital, then all the things that had happened came flowing back into her mind. She heard hushed whispers around her. She distinguished one of the voices as her brother Harrison, the other one she didn't quite know but had a good idea…. "You didn't get even slightly worried when she didn't show up to dinner after an hour and a half!" she heard Harrison whisper, she guessed they hadn't realized she was awake yet. Now she knew who the other man was, it was her father. "Sorry, I just assumed that her not showing up for dinner meant that she didn't want to know me!" she heard her father say. "Well you assumed wrong!" her brother said raising his voice. She decided now was the time to break in.

"Guys, stop arguing, please…" Tru whispered weakly and opened her eyes. Both Harrison and her father were looking over at her. Harrison said something that Tru didn't hear but she guessed it was something along the lines of saying he was sorry. Her father stood up and told Harrison that he was going to go tell the doctor that she was awake.

"Where's Meredith?" asked Tru, after her father had left.

"Honestly, we called her 2 hours ago when we found out, she still hasn't called to say she's not coming or showed up" Harrison answered.

"And Lindsay?" Tru asked trying to hold back tears.

"She didn't pick up her phone, we tried her three times but no answer. Sorry Tru."

"So dad just thought I ditched him?"

"Ya"

"Thanks Harrison…."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Look Tru, I'm not so good at this whole comforting thing, I remember once when you were like 7 and we were biking and you fell and cut your knee and you were crying… I didn't know what to do so I ran back to the house crying my head of to get mom….."

"Harrison, stop don't start with mom, not now."

"Sorry Tru."

"Harrison stop it."

"Stop what Tru?"

"Harrison, I'm not a different person, I'm still your sister Tru. Remember?"

"Sorry Tru…." Said Harrison breaking down, "I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't know who did this to you so I have no one to hate or go after, all I have is my little sister who's sitting in a hospital bed beaten up and bruised on the outside and broken on the inside." Harrison was practically bawling now, Tru after holding back tears for so long, burst into tears and hugged her only brother. Both of them sat there hugging until they're father returned to tell them the doctor was coming……… and so were the police.


	4. Telling the Tale

Oh yeah, I forgot in earlier chapters. The characters in this story do not belong to me. All that does is this plot.

A few minutes later the doctor entered the room. "Hello, there's a young man who said he would like to see you." the doctor said. Tru thought back to the guy who had found her. At the same time her mind flew back to the man who had violated her more than any man ever could. Tru started to shake. "I'll give you some time" the doctor said and shut the door. She could feel his breath on her, she could feel his grimy hands feeling her up…. oh god, oh god, oh god. She must have been talking out loud she realized because Harrison was looking at her very worriedly. "Tru, what is it?"

"I don't know…."

"Oh Tru!" said an exasperated Harrison who, Tru could tell had been holding it back and was about to burst into tears.

"Harrison, please don't cry…."

There was a knocking on the door and the doctor told her the cops were here. He opened the door to two female cops standing in front of her. Suddenly it was getting all too real, the rape, the man, the sterile hospital room. "Tru, I'll stay or go, what do you want," Harrison said softly. Tru thought about her baby brother sitting there listening to everything that had happened to her, she decided she couldn't do it; she couldn't let her brother hear it.

"Um, Harrison…. I think it would be better if you left." Tru said, not wanting to hurt her brother's feelings. Harrison stood up and left, showing no emotion until after he left the room.

Once he got out he leaned against the wall outside the room and let out the tears that had threatened to fall in the hospital room.

"Harrison, how is she?" Harrison heard a feminine voice ask. He opened his eyes to see the extremely worried face of Lindsay.

"How do you think she is!?!?!?! She was f raped!" Harrison shouted louder than he thought making people in the hall look at him. Lindsay's face went from worried to hurt.

Harrison seeing this apologized, "Sorry, it's just…. I don't know what to do…."

"It's ok to feel like that Harrison, but you really need to be there for Tru." Said Lindsay trying to comfort Harrison.

"Excuse me." Said a man standing behind them. They both jumped.

"Who are you?" asked Harrison in an untrusting tone.

"Umm..I asked the doctor if I could see Tru earlier. I'm the one who found her."

"Oh, well I don't think she wants to see you right now."

"I'll wait then…" he said, "Over there.." as he walked off.

"I wonder what he wants…" Harrison said to Lindsay but more to himself.

The door opened and the police exited the room. Harrison and Lindsay entered the room, afraid off what state they'd find Tru in. They're worst fears were confirmed when they saw Tru lying on her bed with her leg in a sling. She was staring straight ahead of her, shaking with tears streaming down her face. "Tru!" Harrison cried and ran over to her and hugged her. Instead of allowing her brother to comfort her she screamed and told him to stay away from her. Harrison backed away sure to make no sudden movements afraid it would scare her more.

"It's me Tru, your brother, Harrison." Harrison said looking hurt. Tru was unresponsive and looking in no direction particularly. After what seemed like an eternity Tru spoke.

"I was just five blocks from the restaurant…." Tru said softly. "What did I do…. that made him want to do…that…" Tru said almost in a whisper.

Lindsay jumped in then, "You didn't ASK or DO anything to deserve that! No one deserves that!" It was silent for a while after that.

"There's a guy outside, the one who found you. He wants to see you." Harrison broke in making Tru jump.

"Tell him to come in." Tru responded showing no emotion.

"Okay" said Harrison leaving room. When he returned, he was followed by the hazel-eyed guy with sandy brown hair from yesterday.

"Here he is" said Harrison.

"Thanks Har" Tru said softly "Umm…could you leave?"

"Sure" said Harrison heading towards the door.

"I should probably leave too," said Lindsay standing up.

"No." said Tru making Lindsay jump.

"Okay I'll just sit over here."

"I never got your name…" said Tru turning her attention over to the guy standing near the door.

"It's Jonas," said the man.

"Jonas…..Hebrew…meaning dove…"

"Really? Didn't really think of myself as white and feathery." Jonas said. "Sorry just trying to make a joke…"

"Thanks" said Tru.

"Do you feel alright? The painkillers working?"

"Like a charm" responded Tru smiling.

"What about that other lady I saw, behind you."

"Oh, she left after the ambulance came."

"And you, how did you get here?"

"I followed behind."

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't really know…"

"Well…thanks…"

"Anytime." Jonas said smiling. There was a knock on the door and a nurse pocked her head in to say the doctor was coming to do the rape kit. Tru got a pained look on her face. "Look, just think that all your pain will lead to that son of a bitch behind bars."

"Thanks." said Tru.

"You'll have to leave now sir," said the doctor as he entered the room carrying a box.

"Okay, I'll be right outside," said Jonas.


End file.
